


Story

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: Dean's daughter wants a story.





	

Dean felt a tug on his blankets, and blearily opened his eyes. A little girl with long, stringy blond hair and blue eyes stood before him. She held her finger lightly in her mouth, and a blanket was wrapped around her little shoulders.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up?" Dean whispered, rubbing his eyes as he propped himself up in bed.

"I couldn't sleep, Daddy. Will you lay down with me?" she asked.

Dean sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to his daughter. Especially with her big eyes and quivering lower lip.

"Alright, for a little while. C'mon." Dean climbed out of bed carefully and put his hand on the little girl's back. Her blanket dragged on the floor as they walked, and Dean made sure not to trip on it.

When they got to her room, she laid down on her bed. Dean fixed her blankets, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and nodded. 

"Okay, no wiggling out of it though."

Dean tucked the blankets underneath his daughter so she was in a tight cocoon. She stayed still so it wouldn't be ruined.

Dean sat down next to her on the bed, and kissed her forehead. 

"Sleep."

She pouted, "No I want a story."

Dean sighed.

"About what?"

The girl shrugged, and Dean thought for a minute.

"Alright, I have one. Close your eyes, sweetheart."

They both closed their eyes, and Dean smiled.

"Once there was a boy. He loved his family very much, and tried to keep his family intact. But it was hard. The boy's father was often gone for work, so he basically raised his little brother. He was okay with it, though, because he loved his brother. When they were older, the brother went to college. The boy, now a young man, stayed behind to help their father."

Dean's smile faltered, but his eyes remained shut.

"Then their father went missing, and they went looking for him. Along the way, they tried to help people. But...they hurt a lot of people, too. They found their father...then he died, ad the brothers were alone."

Dean opened his eyes to see his father frowning.

"This is a sad story, Daddy."

"I know, sweetie. It gets better."

"Okay."

"The brothers continued trying to help people. Most of the time they did okay, but other times they failed and people got hurt real bad. The older brother, the boy, took a short trip to a strange land. He didn't like it there, but he couldn't find his way out. Then an angel took an interest in him. The angel brought the boy out of the strange land and they became friends. The brothers were reunited. As time went on and the brothers continued in their mission, now with the angel helping them, they began to blur the lines between helping and injuring. The boy hated this, and often thought about stopping in their mission all together. He began to forget about all the people he had saved, and the people he had hurt haunted him. The angel saw this, and he hated-he hated how his friend was feeling. He helped the boy and showed him all the good he was doing."

"But then the boy got very sick. He became dangerous to be around, because at any moment his sickness could take over and hurt the people he loved. The angel stuck by his side, always, even though he knew the danger. The boy couldn't believe this, and he told the angel that he had to be careful. The angel promised he would be okay, and he helped the boy get better."

"The boy and the angel didn't always see eye to eye, but they always loved each other. It was scary for the boy, because he didn't want to hurt the angel like he hurt everyone else. The angel didn't care, though, and he told the boy that he loved him. The boy couldn't bring himself to tell the angel that he loved him back. He came up with a list of reasons why they shouldn't be together, but the angel just discarded it. So the boy let himself fall in love."

Dean smiled, and rubbed is daughters head. She was asleep.

Dean kissed her softly before shutting of the light to her bedroom. He padded down the hall to his room, and laid back down on his bed. 

He turned on his side so he was facing his partner, and smiled when he saw they were awake.

"What was wrong with Claire?" Cas whispered, his eyes worriedly searching Dean's face.

Dean kissed the angle's nose lightly, and pulled him close.

"Nothing, Cas. She just wanted a story."

Cas nodded, and Dean felt his breath on his neck.

"Goodnight Dean. I love you."

"I love you too, my angel."


End file.
